Multi-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) is a promising technology to meet the growing demands for higher throughput and improved spectral efficiency, coverage, and range. In MU-MIMO systems, a base station may serve a large number of users concurrently in the same frequency band. Such MU-MIMO systems may experience inter-symbol-interference (ISI) caused by a frequency-selective fading channel and multi-user interference (MUI) caused by simultaneous multi-user communication in the same frequency band. Furthermore, the transmitted time-domain signals in the MU-MIMO systems may exhibit a large dynamic range, which may lead to out-of-band (00B) distortions caused by signal saturation and clipping.
Accordingly, it would be desirable and useful to provide an improved transmission scheme for the MU-MIMO systems.